mi querido hermano!
by pameexhatakee
Summary: es un pequeño one-shot, es un sasuxsakura. sakura y sasuke se encontraron en una mision ace ya 3 años y deciden volver a konoha juntos. cuando vuelven sakura se entera de que la persona a la que ella anelaba ver ya no esta...viva! leanlo porfii!


aqui yo con un pequeño one-shot un poco trajico...

pandiux7: amo a Nick Jonas es to lindo el!!...eaeaea nocee quiero tu email pa hablar con tu...me cai muy bieen...saludos pa tu!!

bexox byebye! x.pollitoh!

**MI QUERIDO HERMANO **

-Por fin venimos llegando- decia una pelirosa con un vientre de unos 7 meses entre sus manos

-Hmnp, avisaste que veníamos, cierto?- (**cuestiono el pelinegro)**- si tsunade-sama sabe que ambos venimos, pero…-(**dijo una nerviosa y temerosa sakura)**- no sabe que estamos juntos y no sabe lo del…-(p**ero fue interrumpido por la pelirosa)**- no(**culmino)**- bueno habrá que ver que pasa…

**En eso llegan a la entrada de konoha y se puede ver una muy alegre tsunade por volver a ver a su querida alumna, la abrazo y nora cierta cosilla innerpollo: cosilla? Una guata de embaraza tamaño gigante no es cierta cosilla pollo: bueno se feliz gran cosilla**

-Sakura que mierda- (**dice muy alterada)- **tu estas…estas..no..puede ser..estas…

-Embarazada-(**termina sasuke)- **mío**–(culmina)**

**- **TU MALDITO BASTARDO, ENGNEDRO, PEDAZO DE MIERDA, COMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLA COMO PUDISTE!! –**(le dice una iracunda tsunade (pollo: iracunda termino aprendido de la vieja de lenguaje!) agitando las manos en forma de desesperación) **yo te mato!! **(corre para matarlo iba a matarlo cuando sakura se puso en medio y tsunade paro de repente con un poco de complicaciones por la rapidez con la que iba) **

-No maestra no querrás que mi hijo nazca sin un padre **(le dice sakura con voz inocente y tiernecita)- **aparte yo lo amo **(con cara de suplica, tsunade la mira a los ojos y en ellos ve verdad) **

-**(suspira y la mira resignada) **esta bien supongo, ahora vamos a la oficina para reintegrarlo-digo mas tranquila

-gracias maestra- dijo **(dando pequeños saltito de alegría aplaudiendo con las manos) **

**(se encaminan a la torre de la hokage cuando se encuentran con cierto rubio hiperactivo que iba saliendo havia una misión cosa que era evidente por la ropa y el equipamiento que traía puesto)**

**-**sakura-chan!!-dijo alegremente agitando sus manos cuando vio a su amiga del alma que ya hacia dos años que no veía, y a la cual extrañaba mucho. Iba a abrazar a sakura cuando ve un pequeño bulto- sakura-chan por que estas tan gorda?- **dice un muy inocente naruto con una gran cara de confundido **

-**(con mucha mucha rabia y con las claras intenciones de matar a naruto de la forma mas maquiavélica que encontrara) **¡¡no estoy gorda!!...¡¡estoy embarazada idiota!!- dice sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-e-m-b-a-r-a-z-a-d-a- dice **(dice naruto muy sorprendido, no lo podía creer) **¿¿pero de quien??** (en eso ve a sasuke)- **tu?...teme tu fuiste? **(sasuke asiente) **COMO PUDISTE, YO TE MATO **(empeño su puño e iba dispuesto a matarle cuando sakura se interpuso en su camino en eso naruto para en seco) **

-no naruto, yo lo amo, por favor no le hagas nada **(con carita tierna e inocente)** naruto, yo lo amo y el será un estupendo padre

**-**esta bien, no lo voy a matar- digo naruto medio resignado- **hubo un silencio y después naruto le pega manso combo a sasuke y sakura lo mira con cara de confundida- **dije no matarlo, pero golpearlo no lo prometí

-USURANKOTOCHI- dijo **(un enfadadísimo sasuke)- **yo te mato **(y se pusieron a peliar, y perseguirse como en los viejos tiempos y pegarse y maltratarse e insultarse, sakura con una vena en la frente furiosa todo esto hasta cuando se escucha en pequeñito gritito)**

PAREN PAR DE IMBESILES INMADUROS, TU NARUTO YA TIENES QUE IRTE A UNA MISION Y TU SASUKE DEBES IR DONDE LA HOKAGE PARA QUE TE REIENTEGRE…OYERON!!- grito sakura

**(Naruto y Sasuke asintieron muertos de miedo, naruto se va y se despide alegremente de sakura y lanzándoles insultos a sasuke a los cuales el respondió gustoso. Sakura y sasuke llegan donde la hokage, reintegran a sasuke, ellos estaban por irse cuando sakura recuerda algo y se gira para hablar con tsunade)**

-Tsunade-sama donde esta kakashi? –**dice sakura con emoción y amarrándose el vientre- **tengo que decirle, el debe saber y pronto!- **pero tsunade no le respondió solamente cambio su semblante de uno feliz a uno muy serio y triste, sakura con esto le entro una gran preocupación- **Tsunade, kakashi, mi kakashi donde esta? –le grito medio histérica

-Sabes que tenia una misión cierto –**dijo esto muy triste dirigiendo su mirada a sakura**

-si, como hace año y medio en su ultima carta, me dijo que tenia una misión rango S que duraría como un año –**sasuke la miro con cara de pregunta- **si, el y yo nos escribíamos- **respondió antes de que el pelinegro emitiera palabra alguna- **

-el...el...Esa era una misión muy peligrosa y el..El-tartamudeo** por el gran nerviosismo que sentía-**

-elque Tsunade?...dime el que **–pero seguía sin obtener respuesta- **respondeme maldita sea –**le grito con lagrimas en los ojos**

**-**el...El…no volvió con vida de esa misión**-dijo Tsunade muy triste, mientras que sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, aun sin poder creerlo, sakura no podía hablar estaba choqueada-**

"_esto no puede ser, kakashi, mi kakashi no puede estar muerto, eso era imposible el no podía estar muerto eso...eso debía ser una broma si eso era...nada mas que una puta broma" _**–pensó la pelirosa**

"_esto no puede ser, no puedo creer que el este muerto, pero sakura ella se ve muy afectada, parece que le importa mucho kakashi, esta tan mal, tan triste, pero un momento ella lo llamo mi kakashi…le dijo su kakashi, pero como podía ser eso…" _**–pensó el pelinegro**

**-**broma cierto?, el no puede muerto, no puede ser cierto- **decía sakura muy choqueada **

**-**no sakura, no es una broma, yo no jugaría con algo así, el esta muerto…yo lo lamento mucho- **decía muy triste**

**-**onde esta enterrado- **decía muy cabizbaja**

-sakura calmate, hazlo por tu bebe- **decía tsunade tratando de calmarla**

**-**dime donde mierda esta!!-**dijo con una mezcla de furiosa-triste-urgida**

**-**sakura calmate, hazlo por nuestros hijos- **esta vez fue un preocupado sasuke**

**-**no me importa, yo lo quiero ver…tsunade supongo que sigues cumpliendo los sueños de tus ninjas caídos o no? **–pregunto con una media sonrisa nostalgica y tsunade abre desmesuradamente los ojos iba a decirle algo pero sakura ya se había ido…-**

Tsunade donde esta sakura? A donde fue?- **dijo un muy preocupado sasuke golpeando el escritorio de la sannin rubia-**

**-**en la tumba de kakashi, esta junto a la de su mejor amiko obito uchiha…ese fue siempre su sueño descansar junto al que fue gran amigo, allá esta sakura- **dijo mas tranquila, en eso sasuke sale corriendo en la búsqueda de su sakura-**

**(EN LA TUNBA DE KAKASHI…sakura estaba de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente, que no se dio cuenta de que sasuke estaba tras de ella, el la iba a abrazar pero ella se pone a hablar y el decide escuchar) **

-porque..porque te fuiste?- **dijo muy triste- **por que me dejaste, tu me lo prometiste, prometimos vernos de nuevo pasara lo que pasara…me mentiste **–y lloro aun mas-** ahora nunca vas a saber que mi sueño se cumplió y todo gracias a ti…no lo vas a ver crecer, luchaste tanto para que mi sueño se cumpliera, todo por mi…aun recuerdo cuando hace años me dijiste, que querías que yo tuviera hijos porque tu nunca tendrías y querías quererlos ser el tío kakashi..apenas tenia 13…pero de iwal forma te lo prometí y lo hice cumplí y volvi…volvi a konoha y todo para que tu supieras…no quería que el naciera sin que tu lo conocieras…y no lo vas a conocer…porque te fuiste…que voy a hacer sin ti? TE NECESITO KAKASHI!!- **se desmaya pero antes de caer al suelo sasuke la toma antes de caer…el la mira con mucha pena por verla así)**

**(En el hospital sakura estaba durmiendo mientras al lado de ella están una intranquila tsunade y un perturbado sasuke)  
**

"_porque…porque sakura se preocupa tanto por el, será que le ama...le dijo mi kakashi dijo que lo necesitaba, nunca la había visto llorar así, nisiquiera…por…por mi…cuando casi muero, esta tan mal, no soporto verla así, su cara refleja pura tristeza, que sentirá realmente por sakura por kakashi, necesito saber" _**–pensaba el pelinegro **

**(Sakura despierta)**

-en donde estoy- **dijo agorándose la cabeza con las manos-**

-estas en el hospital llevas durmiendo como dos horas- **le dijo tsunade **

**-**ya veo **–su mirada era muy triste y decaída- **como esta mi niño?

-esta bien… pero sakura ay algo para ti –**le entrega una carta- **es de kakashi

-pero como? **–muy sorprendida toma la mano-**

**-**bueno es que estuvo como dos o tres meses en un calabozo y ahí la escribió, la encontramos con el, la tenia muy guarda, es para ti…**-muy triste sakura toma la carta y empieza a leer en voz alta-**

_PARA MI PEQUEÑO GRAN FLOR DE CEREZO_

_HATAKE KAKASHI_

_Mi niña: _

_Bueno si estas leyendo esto es porque no estoy contigo ahora, quiero que seas fuerte y que sigas con tu vida, yo siempre voy a estar contigo…quiero que realices tu sueño, ya sea con sasuke o con cualquier otro, sakurita, mi sakurita perdóname por favor, te lo ruego, te suplico que me perdones, por que otra vez te falle…te prometí algo que no cumplí, pero quiero que seas muy feliz y que tengas una gran familia…_

_Te diré algo que en vida nunca te dije TE AMO, con todo mi corazón, te amo por siempre y para siempre. La esperanza de volverte a ver, de volverte a abrazar, de tenerte a mi lado me mantuvo vivo, pero ahora creo que de esta no salgo…te amo sakura y tu lo sabes…se feliz._

_Muchas gracias…porque gracias a ti volví a sentir, al darme cuenta de que te había hallado y al saber que tu me aceptabas y me querías me sentí muy bien y feliz _

_Por favor cumple tu promesa y nunca me olvides y nunca dejes de amarme de ese modo yo siempre estaré a tu lado recuerda que tu siempre cumples…_

_CON AMOR TU…_

-ALTO ALTO, de que se trata esto, tu tu lo amas? –**pregunto molesto y celoso-**

-claro que si…y mucho…**-dice muy triste-**

-y yo… y yo que? **–pregunto medio triste-**

**-**déjame terminar

_CON AMOR TU HERMANO KAKASHI…!_

-hermano? **–dijo con mucha sorpresa-**

**-**si mi nombre real es sakura…sakura hatake, kakashi es mi hermano mi querido hermano- **dijo muy triste y nostálgica-**

-cuando supiste-**mas tranquilo-**

-un poco después de que tu te fuiste, el me contó la verdad, desde ese entones el y yo somos muy unidos, por un tiempo nos mandamos cartas…o no te pareció curioso que ningún ANBU o naruto viniera a buscarme- **dijo con una media sonrisa-**

-hmnp-**dijo el pelinegro-**

-no seas asi, que gracias a el tu y yo estamos juntos- **dijo una pelirosa con nostalgia**

**-**pero como?, porque? **–dijo confundido el pelinegro**

**-**el te dijo?- **pregunto curiosa la hokage-**

**-**mas o menos, se le salieron algunas cositas en una carta y lo demás lo saque por deducción y era como un poco obvio, tu repentino cambio de opinión-**dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica sakura **

**-**de que hablan no entiendo aun!-**inquirió sasuke**

**-**lo que pasa es que a la misión a la que fui donde tu y yo nos encontramos, tsunade-sama no me quería dejar ir sola, y el la convenció, solo por que el sabia que tu andabas por ahí, o me equivoco?- **le pregunto a la hokage, la cual negó con la cabeza-**

**-**es cierto, me digo que ustedes dos debían encontrarse, que habían 2 posibilidades, la primera que te rechazara y tu con ello lo superaras y te lo sacaras de la cabeza y el corazo…y la otra era que volvieran juntos, el creía que esa seria… **-dijo la rubia y sasuke puso una sonrisa que no era arrogante si no que de cómo decirlo…gracias y de cariño para su sensei-**

**-**me duele mucho que allá muerto, pero tengo que seguir adelante por e, voy a cumplir mi promesa, y seré feliz junto a mi familia- **dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un fugas beso en los labios a su amado-**

**8 AÑOS DESPUES EN LA MANSION UCHIHA, SE ENCUENTRAN DOS PERSONAS, UNA PELISORA **

**Y UN PELINEGRO JUNTO A SUS 2 HIJOS EN EL JARDIN DE LA CASA**

-mamá me compras un helado?- **le dijo la niña con una carita de perrito- **

**-**kusumi-chan te acabo de comprar uno, dile a tu hermano que te de del suyo- **le dijo dulcemente su mamá**

**-**onii-san!! Dame de tu helado- **le dijo con una carita muy ternecita que no afecto en lo mas mínimo al uchiha pequeño- **

**-**no-**dijo secamente el niño**

**-**pero!!-**dijo asiendo pucheros**

**-**Kakashi dale helado a tu hermana- **le dijo Sasuke en tono de orden **

**-**molesta-**dijo refunfuñando el niño**

**-Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron dos hijos, un niño y una niña.**

**El niño se llamaba Uchiha Kakashi, tenia 8 años, era igual a su padre, en todo sentido, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, tenia el pelo negro azabache y unos penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda, era seco y frío, muy poco expresivo, era un gran ninja hace unas semanas se había convertido en chunin. Sakura había olvidado a Sasuke a ponerle Kakashi al niño en honor a su difunto y siempre querido hermano, ambos niños conocían muchas historias de su tío, y lo admiraba mucho, pero claro esta que el pequeño uchiha jamás lo admitiría.**

**La niña Uchiha Kusumi, de 7 años, era igual a Kakashi, al cual admiraba mucho, por todas las cosas e historias que sabia de el. Tenia el pelo gris, hasta la mita de la espalda y penetrantes ojos negros, era simpática, despreocupada, impuntual, toda una prodigio, era el vivo ejemplo de Kakashi, hacia unas semanas se había convertido en chunin, tenían ambos hermanos el mismo nivel.-**

-mamá vamos a ir a jugar- **grito Kusumi y agarro del brazo a su hermano el cual no quería ir, pero ella con su fuerza monstruosa lo obligo a ir-**

-esta bien- **dijo sakura**

-es una ninja y quiere ir a jugar-**dijo sasuke**

**-**déjala aun es una niña…pero sabes que a la hora de una misión no hay nadie mejor que ella –**dijo con una sonrisa**

**-**es cierto- **dijo con una sonrisa media arrogante **

**-en eso sakura siente una brisa y de pronto mira hacia un árbol de cerezo y con los pétalos del dicho árbol se forma en fracción de segundos la forma de kakashi-**

_-"iemrpe estas ahí hermanito, viendo como estoy, no sabes cuanto te extraño, me has hecho tanta falta…pero como tu lo dijiste nunca te olvide y siempre te sentí a mi lado……siempre vas a estar en mi corazón mi querido hermano!"_

_FIN._

-

**ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO!! BYEBYE!!**


End file.
